


所谓久别和重逢

by baweijiayu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: Charles盯着他没有说话。即使这样毫无反抗能力地在另一个危险的成年男人面前赤裸着，他的神色仍冷静地停留在不屑和坦然之间。Erik索性走近床头俯下身体，叹息般将嘴唇缓缓贴上对方的额头：“我…我很想你，Charles。Old friend………………”“——My love…”念出那个词的低沉声音在静谧的室内显得音量过大，那个短促却沉重的调子像是被无限地反射，断断续续地在鼓膜边回响。*时间线在［逆转未来］和［天启］之间
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier





	所谓久别和重逢

Charles突兀地从睡梦中惊醒。

在那只结实有力的手掌按在他的胸口之前，他正在做梦。梦的内容一如既往是Hank又搞出了什么奇怪的试验品，将校园搞得鸡犬不宁。Charles无奈地醒来，想要为了梦里的内容发笑，却惊讶地感受到了紧贴着皮肤的碰触。这样的感觉太过于意外，在来得及调动能力前，他意识到自己的双手被捆绑着动弹不得。借着从窗外漏进的明亮月光，他看见自己的手腕被睡前随手扔在椅子上的领带牢牢绑在木制的床头栏杆上，虽然不至于紧得让他发痛，但看起来也几乎没有挣脱的可能性。

——很好，作为一个残疾人，他现在彻底被限制了行动。看起来像条被摆在案板上，连蹦哒两下都做不到的鱼。

不过事实上Charles并没有特别紧张。先不论他在第一时间所感受到的，周围状态完全正常、并没有受到攻击的学生们——他们可有好几个都算得上是人体武器，即使仅仅靠自己，他也完全自信没人能够轻易伤害得了他。

但那个刚刚一直站在阴影中的男人走了出来。

几年的时间已经足够在那张脸上留下痕迹，和Charles记忆中的样子有着些微的不同。此时他穿着普通人的套头衫，看起来和那个一向自信高傲的万磁王似乎在哪里不太一样。他远远地看着Charles，手里不动声色地把玩着一枚普通的硬币。

“……你在这里做什么，Erik？”Charles微微抬起头。醒来的一瞬间他在脑海里过去了好几种可能性，却依然完全没有预料到这样的事情，这让一向理智清醒的X教授几乎不知所措，而心里纷杂的情绪则悄悄地从深处沸腾起来，像是要立刻冲破理智的束缚。

——距离他们上一次见面已经过去了多久？四年？五年？Charles有些怔愣地想着，语气却充满了警告的意味：“你又想做什么？如果想在这里发疯的话，我的学生们估计很难让你直立着走出去。”

Erik Lehnsherr微微抬着下巴，灰绿色的眼睛让他的目光多了一丝无机质的漠然。

“我建议你不要叫醒他们……Professor。”他的声音此刻听起来带着一贯的坚硬和冷漠，“你应该不太想让自己的学生看到……这副样子吧？”伴随着他话音的起伏，那枚已经被变成利器的硬币忠诚地完成了使命，重新飞回来，在Erik张开的五指上方盘旋。它刚刚在Charles单薄的睡袍上由上至下地留下了划痕，现在，那些布料彻底失去了蔽体的作用，这让Charles完全赤裸地躺在床单上，双手被束缚在头顶，坦露着在月光下显得过分白皙的柔韧身体，一副任人宰割的模样。

但Charles看起来对自己的处境没有表现出丝毫羞涩或者尴尬的意思。他平静地看着Erik，只是双手不引人注意地悄悄攥紧了床栏：“你知道这对我没用，Erik。那些孩子们不可能看到我不想让他们看到的东西。至于你，我的朋友，”他的话语停顿了一下，带上了一丝几乎无法察觉的起伏和压抑着的情绪，“没有那个可笑的头盔，在我这里你还能做到什么？”

“你当然可以叫醒他们，Charles。当然也可以定住我。”Erik站在他的床边，半张脸埋在阴影中，被月光照得发白的另半边却显出了一种少见的疲惫和释然。这让他显得像是在漆黑的夜路上走了太久的旅人，因看到零星而遥远的灯火就由衷地欣喜。那双灰绿色的眼睛色泽深沉，一眨不眨、甚至有些灼热地直视着自己曾最熟悉的人，声音则隐约显出一种和目光不符的，从未在他身上出现过的示弱意味，“但我希望你不要这样。……我只是想看看你而已。”

Charles盯着他没有说话。即使这样毫无反抗能力地在另一个危险的成年男人面前赤裸着，他的神色仍冷静地停留在不屑和坦然之间。Erik索性走近床头俯下身体，叹息般将嘴唇缓缓贴上对方的额头：“我…我很想你，Charles。Old friend………………”

“——My love…”

念出那个词的低沉声音在静谧的室内显得音量过大，那个短促却沉重的调子像是被无限地反射，断断续续地在鼓膜边回响。

Charles依旧平静地沉默着，一双清澈的蓝眼睛闪烁着Erik看不懂的却又觉得无比了然的光芒。那样浅淡的颜色总像是染着水色，甚至于每次都让Erik产生一个荒唐的念头——他觉得Charles看起来要哭了，又像是要怒吼着痛骂他，让他的学生下一秒就冲进来直接把他摧毁掉——但事实上对方看起来只是什么表情都没有，那样平静或者说是漠然地看着他。

如同在悼念着什么本最不该失去的东西。

那双漂亮的蓝眼睛……Erik不知道自己这是第多少次下意识地发誓这世上再找不出拥有这样一双眼睛的人了。它们在昏暗而冰冷的氛围中仿佛发着光，让Charles看上去像个大学教授，甚至是个毫无心机的研究生，整天与书本为伍，不关心世事，在自己的课题有所突破地时候会骄傲地微笑——总之与涌在风口浪尖的变种人遗传学家的形象那么格格不入。

同时Erik意识到即使经历了这么久，对方的守信也丝毫未变。他没有在脑海中感受到任何称得上异样的精神触角或者波动，于是便同样安静地一动不动地站在那里，直直地注视着他曾经最最亲密无间的朋友、兄弟，和恋人。

他没有说谎。距离上次一别已经太久，那件事情不能说没有带给他刺激，因此他也已经藏起了自己的野心太久。现在他只身一人来到这个不可能欢迎他的地方，顶着老朋友和对手最可能的仇恨和怒火，只是想看看他曾经的恋人而已。

——那么，你呢？

“Erik。”时间像是停滞了很久，又像是迅速地流逝了几个钟头。最终，Charles只是轻轻地念着他的名字，咬字干脆利落又带着轻飘飘的意味，叹了口气。他因戒备而紧绷的身体放松下来，如同等待被献祭的羔羊般完全坦诚地将自己赤裸的身体展示出来，“你知道我可以在一瞬间搞疯你的脑子，Erik……别再让我对你失望。”

Charles单薄的唇线边微微勾起一个算不上是友好但同时又算不上是勉强的微笑，将那抹向来漂亮的艳丽色泽染得更加迷人。

——差不多可以算是，一个许可。

Erik完全将自己覆上Charles的身体，同时注意着没有压到对方脆弱的双腿。他用自己温热的粗糙手掌在那副赤裸而诱人的身体上游走，摩擦着敏感的胸口，又用手指漫不经心地扫过乳尖。

太久没有受到过爱抚的身体对于曾经熟悉的刺激简直敏感得不像话，那两颗小东西很快在Erik的指间变得充血肿胀，酥麻麻地交织着快感和刺痛，顺着滚烫的血液一路窜上Charles那颗珍贵的脑袋。而那些几乎脱口而出的呻吟则被Erik的深吻狠狠封在唇间。他用掠夺般的气势侵犯着Charles的口腔，舌尖用力地将上颌和口腔粘膜刮得生疼。那样用力的索取如同等待了太久，又像是在宣泄什么无法出口的情感。

而当他终于放开Charles嘴唇的时候，不出所料地看见那对本就色泽诱人的唇瓣微微肿起，显现出玫瑰般的深红，配合着他水汽弥漫的蓝眼睛，显得脆弱不堪。

这时候他看起来哪里像是心思缜密、无所不知的X教授，而只是被自己的爱人勾起了情欲的普通人而已，由于缺氧而混乱地喘着气，手指不自觉地揪紧了腕上皱巴巴的布料。

“Erik…嗯、”Charles皱着眉头像是想要说些什么，却被Erik在乳尖惩罚性地揉捏扭转成了呻吟。他再次俯下头去亲吻对方，将嘴唇覆上眼帘，隔着薄薄的皮肤感受眼球不安的转动。

他记得Charles喜欢这样。在从前他们最快乐的时光里，他曾不止一次这样亲吻他，直到让他忍不住笑着回吻，每次都会让不小心撞破的Hank尴尬到满脸通红，或者是听到Raven兴奋的起哄声。

那个时候他们还是最默契要好的同伴，为了同一个目标而前进。那个时候他们还没有经历过对彼此的背叛，他们甚至还未曾去过那片该死的海滩。

——那些早就回不来的时光。

Erik Lehnsherr从不为自己的所作所为后悔，因此他最多只会为失去的东西而感到遗憾，哪怕让他痛苦不堪，也不愿改变那些坚持的东西。

况且现在在他身下的早已不是那个年轻张扬的Charles Xavier，而是成熟理智的X教授，天真学生们心目中完美的导师。即使是身体缺陷也掩盖不了他的睿智和冷静。至于那个健康活泼的年轻人，早就在那么多年前已经被他亲手毁掉了。

Erik一边继续着亲吻，将痕迹蔓延至Charles白皙的脖颈和锁骨，一边将手掌挪到下方，开始手法熟练地摩挲起对方在挑逗之下早已抬头的性器。

“嗯……”Erik掌心粗糙的茧对于Charles太久没有被碰触过的性器来说太过刺激。他发出了一声近乎啜泣的呻吟，身体微微颤抖了一下，但由于被捆绑着的手腕和无力的双腿而动弹不得，“Erik、不…………”

“别动，Charles。”Erik伏在他的耳边低低地说，声音因压抑着情欲而显得格外沙哑迷人。Charles的前液很快沾了他满手，于是他借着那些液体抚上了对方紧闭的穴口，着迷地用指尖碰触那里熟悉的褶皱，“放松，Charles。我不想伤到你。”

暧昧举动所唤起的关于情事的回忆早已让Charles的皮肤染上了颜色，被直视着隐秘部位的羞耻感灼烧得他几乎想要发动能力将Erik赶出去，但残疾的身体让合上双腿欲盖弥彰地表示拒绝都做不到。那种对于自己身体的无力感混合在情欲里一波波冲击着他的理智，发展到后来他只能咬着被吮吸到颜色艳丽的下唇试图不让那些语调上扬的呻吟脱口而出，却还是在Erik埋入指节的同时发出一声短促的尖叫。那声音里极力压抑着的暗示意味几乎立刻让Erik硬得发痛。

太久没有使用的穴口干涩而紧致。好在Erik足够熟悉也足够记得Charles要的是什么，在润滑剂的帮助下用最高的效率将手指增加到了三根，不断地屈伸、抽插，搅动出了淫靡的水声。他满意地感受着柔嫩的肠壁吮吸着自己的手指，欲求不满地缓缓张合。连充血挺立的性器也同样展示着主人的焦急，每一次手指碰触到敏感点都会委屈地吐出一小股透明的液体。

Erik抬起头，但没像从前一样打趣Charles过分敏感的身体。他再次吻了吻对方的嘴唇，让他放松一点：“Charles，我要进去了。”他跪在床上，Charles的腿间，指腹上粗糙的老茧不轻不重地摩挲对方大腿根部的细嫩皮肤，硬生生将那些血色浅淡的苍白皮肤揉捏得发红。他的额头上因忍耐得太久而泛起一层薄汗，灰绿色的眸子则泛着深沉的颜色，直勾勾地顶着对方羞臊到完全被染红的脸颊。他习惯性地托起Charles的双腿搭在手臂上，让对方的身体更大更淫靡地为自己打开，却不由得后知后觉地为了那双软绵绵完全没有力量的腿而感到揪心的惋惜和歉疚。

他忍不住想起Charles也曾这样为他打开身体，却会主动而顽皮地用修长的双腿环住他，等得急了便用膝盖轻轻磨蹭他腰侧的皮肤。或者是在他故意延长前戏的时候小小地踢他一脚，根本不管自己的身体里还含着对方的手指……

但Charles只是看着他，湿润的蓝眼睛一片看不出情绪的坦然，被情欲染得明亮。Erik没有说什么，将手臂捥得更紧了一点，随即挺胯把自己尺寸惊人的性器埋进这具他不断渴望的身体。

太久没有经历情事的身体敏感而紧绷。Erik压抑着满心的急躁和欲望，性器完全侵犯进去的时候两人都出了一身汗，Charles的性器由于胀痛而软下去了一次，此刻被不断隔着薄薄的肠壁碾过敏感点，那根东西再次支在他的下体涨得发痛。他紧闭着双眼难耐地催促Erik，语调里带着压抑不住的上扬尾音。

“就这么急着要？Professor？”Erik凑过去吮吸对方的耳垂，不出所料地感受到自己被饥渴的穴口吞得更深。他有力的双手卡紧了Charles细韧的、因为无法运动而手感柔软的腰肢，丝毫不准备考虑那里会不会因为过大的力量而留下痕迹甚至瘀血。他用力地挺动着胯部，一次次狠狠地操弄进去，精准地撞击Charles的敏感点，直到肠壁被硬生生操弄到痉挛，无措地绞紧不愿松口。那圈娇嫩的软肉在性器拔出时甚至带出了一点，媚红色泛着淫靡的水光，又被粗大的性器狠狠地顶回去。

没法逃离，也不愿逃离。Charles几乎称得上渴求地承受着粗暴的侵犯，脸颊被生理性的泪水完全沾湿。他难耐地蜷紧了被束缚着的手指无意识地揪扯着布料，指节用力到发白。

娇嫩的肠壁被完全撑开，从穴口到深处都被Erik尺寸惊人的性器所填满到一丝不剩。那根大东西有些粗暴地冲击着他的身体内部，抽出去大半再狠狠地撞进来，重重碾过敏感点，那爆炸般的快感几乎激得他尖叫出声。

“呜…Erik……不、…哈啊…………”喘息已经完全乱了节奏，夹杂着混乱的呻吟和扭了调子的求饶。成熟睿智的X教授的全身似乎都被这集中于一点的攻击抽走了力气，只能任由对方的强壮的手臂高高架起无力的双腿，摆成羞耻至极的姿势，一下下操弄进更深的地方，让淫荡贪婪的肠道痉挛着吞得更紧，让快感顺着尾椎一路将大脑中残存的理智炸成碎片。

阔别太久的性爱让Charles的神志都快要散了架。如果放在年轻的时候，他甚至不确定自己有没有可能控制不住能力，用脑波把周围的人都强行震醒。

——事实上他根本不该这样的。毕竟这么多年里他一直都在致力于说服自己不要被情感蒙蔽了理智：那是万磁王，那是个杀人犯，那是个被狭隘世界观蒙蔽了理智的蠢货，那是个残忍又没有信任可言的凶手……

“Erik！嗯…不、再深一点——”但他还是这样叫着甩动脑袋，汗湿的短发凌乱地贴在额头上。Erik配合地将性器捅得更深，试图将自己整个人都送进去一般，快速而大力地撞击着，连穴口被带出来的润滑剂都被拍打出了白色的泡沫，沿着臀缝沾得整个腿根都黏黏腻腻。

不只是性爱。还有太多无法出口的情感，还有太多交错的爱意和恨意。某种意义上来说，这完全算得上是属于两个人的宣泄和惩罚。

Charles的高潮来得突兀而凶猛。大股的白色浊液溅满了被单和胸口，甚至有几滴沾上了苍白的锁骨。他在眼前的一片白光中微微痉挛着抽泣，高潮后混沌的大脑只来得及感谢Hank心血来潮为房间加上的隔音层。

“Charles？你还好吗？”Erik轻轻地吻上来，一只手依然放在他的腰上，另一只手贴在他的脸颊边抚摸那些潮湿凌乱的、蜷曲的短发。

Charles低低地应了一声，为这阔别太久的温柔而感到无法抑制的欣悦。但紧接着他感觉到了Erik的手指，恶质地蘸满了腥涩的体液，故意抹在他的唇边——仅仅是因为他那一贯的恶趣味觉得所谓的“色彩对比”很好看。

——永远是个混蛋。

Charles甚至没来得及骂出声，就被更深、更加凶狠的侵犯吓到了。他混沌的大脑这才意识到Erik并没有射精，此刻甚至似乎更加涨大了几分，满满地撑着被磨得肿起的肠壁继续操弄，惩罚一般侵犯他被迫完全打开的身体。

“不…不行……Erik、停，停下来……嗯——”高潮过后过度敏感的身体根本无法承受这样高强度的刺激，那根凶器每一次擦过敏感点都令他的肠壁不由自主地绞紧，试图将入侵物阻挡在体外，却只会带来更艰涩的摩擦。敏感点仍然在受到不加收敛的戳刺，但此刻他的性器在射精之后根本无法立即勃起，使得一波波不会停息的快感已然变成折磨。Charles毫无作用地挣扎着，手臂带动床头的木制栏杆发出不详的嘎吱声，他的眼睛随着呻吟再次变得湿润，“呜……Erik、啊…………”

——记得吗，我一向恨你这该死的持久力。

他暗暗地想，随后感觉到Erik居然真的慢下来一点。他凌乱地喘着气：“Erik……放开我的手。…Please…………”

他看见对方挑了一下眉毛，将性器更加向里面顶了顶，抵着最里面的嫩肉懒洋洋地划着圈，随后挥手用那枚硬币直接斩断了木栏。

“你……Erik——！”

Charles甚至没来得及抱怨自己的双手仍被束缚着，而仅仅是不再被可笑地固定在头顶。他被Erik抱着腰抬起上半身，完全没有挣扎余地被摆成了骑乘的姿势跨坐在对方身上，屁股里还紧紧含着那根可怕的性器无措地吞咽。Erik甚至还想到小心地帮他调整了一下姿势，以免压到腿。

“Erik！”他咬牙切齿地看着对方，被束缚在身前的双手泄愤一般按着对方的胸口尽可能把指甲扎进皮肤，换来的只是Erik一个不在意的笑，露出满口整齐漂亮的白牙。

这个姿势让那根东西进得更深，使得粗硬的性器直接进入到了更加敏感青涩的地方，他觉得自己的肠子都快要被顶破了。深处的肉壁羞涩地吻着粗大的顶端，被热度烫得越发兴奋。Charles的双腿和腰部完全使不上力气，只能任由Erik摆弄着自己，像是条在浪尖上即将倾覆的小船，随着Erik可怕的节奏和力度，一次次操弄得他连尖叫的力气都所剩无几，性器却再一次诚实地贴着小腹立了起来。

“哈啊…Erik…………”

他软着身子靠在Erik结实的胸口，腰被对方紧紧握着，无法反抗的身体随着对方控制下的节奏上下颠簸。他模模糊糊地感受到对方的指尖绕到背后抚过他脊椎上的伤疤。那样的回忆让他即使过去了这么多年也同样的战栗和痛苦，却什么也没说。

“Charles……”Erik凑过来再次在耳边喃喃他的名字，他回应般轻轻哼了一声，随即感觉到滚烫的热液冲击着肠壁灌进更深的地方，自己也跟着再次迎来了一波高潮。

他迷迷糊糊地靠在Erik肩上，听见对方沉重的叹息。

“Charles………………”Erik似乎想说什么，最终什么也没有说出口。

——梦该醒了。

Charles这样想着，紧紧靠着那个温暖结实的胸膛，意识却伴随着疲惫和倦意渐渐沉入了黑暗当中。

>>>

早上的时候Charles是被Hank的敲门声吵醒的。那个腼腆的年轻人小心地站在门外问：“你醒了吗，Charles？”

Charles扫视了一下屋内，完全不意外地看见一切痕迹都已经消失不见。此刻晨光刚好从窗帘的缝隙中溢进来，金灿灿地铺了满地，干净、温暖、整洁得如同之前每一天的早晨。Erik离开之前大约也为他清理过，此刻除了酸痛难忍的身体和红肿发热的穴口，几乎就像是一场梦。

他甚至说不清自己现在的心情，只觉得烦躁像是团什么乱糟糟的东西堵在他的喉咙口，吐不出又咽不下。于是他索性放弃烦恼，叫门外的年轻人进来：“Hank，你可以帮我拿衣服过来吗？不，我今天不太想穿蓝色——给我那件白的就可以了。”他露出了一如既往属于X教授的，可靠而温和的笑容，悄悄藏起了眼睛里残存的情绪。

Hank如他所愿，在心电感应的小小干扰下没有看到Charles身体上那些密布到数量可观的吻痕、指印，或者是手腕上的勒痕和仍明显红肿着的嘴唇。年轻人听话地走向一旁的衣柜开始翻找，更没注意到Charles望着窗外露出了怎样复杂的表情。

起得早的孩子们已经在草地上玩闹了，纷纷乱乱地隔着老远传来隐约的笑声，这让一切都像是他过了这么几年的生活一样，小心翼翼地维持着平静安定的表象。像是Charles Xavier真的只是一个平凡和蔼的教授。像是Erik Lehnsherr早就随着时间的流逝不知去了哪里安度余生，从来没有、也再也不会出现。

Charles不免地想起昨晚疯狂的痛和快乐，觉得那在此刻看来几乎是场荒谬的梦境。

——真是可笑，Erik。我们之间究竟还剩下了些什么。

他垂下眼睛望着自己手臂上色泽暧昧的一截指印，缓慢地闭上了眼睛。

——如你所愿。我会一如既往地期待着我们下一次的见面，不论那会是怎样的场景和多么可怕的后果……Old friend。

——……My love。


End file.
